Débil
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Por que las lágrimas de su hermano eran las suyas, sus secretos eran compartidos y en su conexión había algo más que solamente haber compartido el útero por 9 meses. Si Lovino ya estaba cansado de todo entonces era el deber de Feliciano guardar la esperanza por los dos. ((Reto anti-bloqueo; Día 1 Personaje favorito))


**Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Reto anti-bloqueo" de la pagina "Lo que callamos los fanfickers" Día 1: Personaje favorito.**

 **En este fic se encuentra: AU, insinuaciones de Itacest, como no pude decidirme entre Lovi-Love y Feli decidí escribir mayormente sobre el primero e incluir al segundo como secundario.**

* * *

 **Capitulo único: Tan cerca, tan lejos**.

 _"El suicidio es el acto mas cobarde que solo un valiente puede hacer."_

Sus pétalos rosados que parecían tan suaves al tacto, la nitidez con la que se veía aquella flor la hacia posiblemente la más bella de todas en ese preciso momento, a su alrededor grupos de estudiantes se agrupaban para conversar después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo pero él no les prestaba ni la mas mínima atención , solo tenía ojos para la flor.

Y volvió a estirar su mano con la intención de cortarla, desprenderla del árbol de una buena vez, pero pronto detuvo sus movimientos y fingió estirarse. Volvió a bajar la mano.

No podía evitarlo, no cuando sentía que estaba haciendo un crimen del cual todos lo iban a juzgar o quizá un listo adivinara sus intenciones, se sentía nervioso pero a la vez todo era tan malditamente normal que lo asqueaba.

Sus ojos color oliva volvieron a recorrer las calles, los grupos de amigos que no paraban de hablar y reír en su estúpida idea de llenar el silencio, el cielo gris que debería ser azul pero al menos a sus ojos no lo era, todos sonriendo…todos sufriendo. Todos intentando dar inútiles consejos para convencerse de que después de todo eran buenas personas.

Lovino chasqueo la lengua con desagrado, ya estaba cansado de toda esa hipocresía que veía a diario. Así que sin mas preámbulos volvió a fijar su vista en la flor rosada que crecía en el árbol bajo el cual estaba parado.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, apretó manos convirtiéndolas en puños mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel. Sintiendo y a la vez sin sentir nada, incluso ese ardor era bastante común para él así que no le ocasionaba precisamente dolor. Necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte para sentir que aun estaba vivo, claro, suponiendo que en realidad no se hubiera convertido en otro de esos cadáveres caminantes.

Era cobarde, tenia la clave de la escapatoria frente a él y no la podía aprovechar por que a la hora de la verdad el miedo lo tenia paralizado. Que estúpido, que débil, que idiota… No estaba preparado, aún no estaba preparado para morir pero tampoco quería seguir vivo.

Se sentía vacío, sin nada que lo atará al mundo, siempre siendo remplazado por Feliciano; siempre a la sombra de su hermano menor, siempre escuchando esas absurdas comparaciones, siempre siendo culpado de todo y despreciado. Estaba harto.

Observo a la flor con esa mirada tan penetrante que lo caracterizaba, esperaba quizá una respuesta, quizá simplemente el ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar esa flor y acabar con todo de una buena vez. Esa hermosa flor de pétalos rosados que parecía tan delicada, cuando en realidad con un poco de suerte si se hacia una infusión con ella su veneno podría causar la muerte.

Estiro la mano nuevamente, y sus yemas estuvieron a punto de rozar sus pétalos, su corazón volvía a bombear por el nerviosismo, las manos me sudaban, sentía un nudo en la garganta, y… Volvió a bajar la mano. No podía. No era tan valiente después de todo.

Se sintió molesto consigo mismo, se sintió impotente y ridiculizado, reprochándose en silencio todo lo habido y por haber. Su ceño se volvió a fruncir y sus labios se mantuvieron firmemente apretados mientras observaba a la flor venenosa.

Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

–¡Lovi~! Lamento haberte hecho esperar, es que la verdad Kiku se emocionó mucho al contarme de un anime vee~ …–escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, bufó, había perdido su oportunidad.

–Ni creas que te estaba esperando. –contesto Lovino con una mueca mientras veía a su hermano menor. Ahí estaba el causante de muchos de sus problemas, a la vez una de las únicas cosas buenas que tenia su vida.

–¡Hermano, no seas tan frío! –Feliciano tomó la mano de su mellizo, su otra mitad, lo mas importante para él. Lo sintió distante, era casi como si Lovino en realidad estuviera muy lejos de allí y eso lo espantaba.

–Hago lo que se me da la gana. –refunfuñó el mayor empezando a caminar, por raro que sonase esta vez no se trato de deshacer del agradable contacto que representaba la mano de su hermano. No lo iba a aceptar, pero en ese momento de penosa debilidad necesitaba de él.

Feliciano lo siguió con una sonrisa alegre, platicando de cosas triviales (porque él también sentía la necesidad de llenar los silenciosos vacíos) balanceando sus manos mientras volvían a casa. La luz en los ojos de Lovino continuaba ausente como casi siempre, era su deber hacerlo sentir bien incluso si el mismo también se estaba desmoronando en silencio.

Después de todo el dolor de su hermano era su dolor, las lágrimas de Lovino eran sus lágrimas por igual, y por eso si Lovino estaba cansado de todo a Feliciano le tocaba ser quien mantuviera la esperanza por los dos.


End file.
